Polymers of conjugated dienes, although having a rather wide range of application and utility, experience certain limitations due to their lack of highly reactive functional groups suitable as sites for a variety of different polymer modification and vulcanization reactions. Noticeably absent are reactive terminal functional groups which could provide superior vulcanizate properties. One of the more versatile highly reactive functional groups with respect to the type of chemistry typically involved with anionically initiated solution polymers is a hydrocarbyl moiety containing conjugated unsaturation. Thus, it would be highly desirable for the purpose of polymer modification and superior vulcanization to have polymers of conjugated dienes having terminal conjugated unsaturated functional groups.